


Realizing Loyalties

by Beck_Q47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Scene, Gen, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_Q47/pseuds/Beck_Q47
Summary: Remake of the Harry/Draco bathroom scene.





	Realizing Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so bear with me. I wrote this when I was 14, for an English essay. You know, the right-your-own-thing type. Maybe someday I'll continue it, but for now it's just trash to me.

**** “Cruc-”

“Sectumsempra!”

 Immediately three long gashes ripped across Malfoy’s chest and abdomen.  He slumped to the bathroom floor, blood gushing onto the already flooded room from the broken sink.  The water was turning red fast, very fast, too fast.

 “Malfoy!” Harry screamed, running over to the blond boy.  _ “Why the hell did I use that spell?! I should've listened to Hermione, I should’ve thrown that damn book away!” _

 Slipping to the ground, Harry winced as the glass from the broken mirror dug deep into his bloodstained jeans.

 “MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!” yelled Moaning Myrtle, as if she was the one that got murdered this time. “Shut it you hag!” Harry shouted, trying to think of some sort of healing spell Hermione droned on to him about.

 “Potter”, Malfoy whisper-spat, tears running down his pale cheeks. “Don't you dare die Malfoy, or I'll hex you.” whispered Harry, “Just keep awake, Snape or Pomphrey will be here soon, hopefully.” Harry said that last part quiet enough for Draco not to hear.  He didn’t want to stress him anymore.

 “Why do you care Potter, I’m just a pompous git, a prat, a ferret, a bloody Death Eater!”  Malfoy whisper-shouted, tears running down his cheeks from the obvious pain he was in. “Well--you may not be my favorite person in the world,” Draco glared at Harry for this,”but I don’t want you to die, I could never wish that on anyone, even you.”

 Suddenly, a bright golden-white light emerged from somewhere on Draco's body. Harry could feel the magic flowing from the blond, and realized something big was about to happen.  He quickly crawled over to the broken sink, getting soaked once again, and cowered under the ancient ceramic appendage. The light got brighter and brighter until Harry thought he might go blind.  He could feel Malfoy’s magic, but it felt different, like it was changing. Then, a loud BOOM! resonated off the tile walls. Harry’s ears started ringing, but at least he could open his eyes. When he did, Harry saw Malfoy on the ground again, but all the blood was gone and the wounds had healed.  Unfortunately, even from across the room, the dark-haired boy could see the three long white scars that tore across Malfoy’s chest area. He internally winced; he knew all about dark curse scars. 

 Harry slowly ambled over to the blond.  He kneeled down to touch Malfoy’s arm to make sure he was okay, but Draco beat him to the punch.  Harry winced from Draco’s strong grip. Abruptly, the ferret opened his eyes. *Gasp*. His eyes were no longer a pale gray, they were a deep molten silver, like two pools of mercury.  

“What the hell!?” Harry yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you, bad. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, please comment!


End file.
